The Set Of Camp Rock
by Mayniac
Summary: Shiley/Moe Oneshot! Miley, Alex, and Nate are bestfriends- Alex and Nate dating. When Nate gets a part in a movie, Camp Rock, the girls soon get to visit his set! But has Nate's costar stolen Miley's heart after a day? Moe Shiley!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Yeah, so... this is yet another oneshot. Haha. I finally finished my homework!! And yes, it's the day before spring break, and I have homework. PITIFUL! lol, but it's just my makeup homework. I missed a day or two, and i had to do math, or i'd get a 'M'. lol...**

**You know what's weird?! On Monday, I had THE best day! So far, I think. Some strange reason, my hair looked nice that day, and it was just incredibly fun. THEN on Tuesday, I had the WORST day! Except when I was in Elementry... One day in Elementary I had a horrible day. It started with running into a pole right when I stepped out of my car. And it just went on.. But yeah, Tuesday was HORRIBLE!!! My hair looked bad, lol. It was kinda fun, but not really. At lunch, the guys kept throwing water bottles at us, as usual, and I was throwing/sliding one back, and I did it too hard, and it went ALL THE WAY down the lunch table... Hitting everyone's trays off the table and everyone was all like "O.O" lol... Even people I didn't know. I had to apologize.. haha. But I didn't get in trouble! Except for being overwhelmed with guilt, but yeah. lol. **

**Wednesday? Eh. It was fine. Pretty boring.**

**Today? It was pretty good! Kinda. I failed a test. I know it lol...**

**Anyway, enough of me, the next story I'm gonna update will probably be PA! Because... yeah, idk. But anyway, I updated The Clique BEtween it was quite entertaining. I didn't get many reviews. hahaha Idk y that's entertaining to me at the moment, but it is... Even though it's depressing. lol so GO READ IT!! If you haven't : D**

**This oneshot is another pointless one. idk, not amazing. But it also is to get you in the Moe/Shiley spirit! ANd I'm not gonna read over it... Gosh, how lazy am I getting?!**

**OH! But this includes a Crazy and Funky Miley, a hot Shane, some Nalex, Implied Mikake (Haha, Mitchie and Jake) and... I think that's all I'll say...**

**OH I don't own Vegas by All Time Low, too! Sadly. **

--

"Hey Natey!" Miley chirped, skipping up to Nate in the crowded hallway and kissing his cheek.

"Hey, Miles." He softly smiled back, giving her a one-armed hug.

"So, today, I am your messenger!" The sixteen year old grinned proudly.

"What?" Nate raised his eyebrow.

"Alex, of course! You know, brown hair… sixteen… your girlfriend…" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, of course I know her. But you're the messenger?"

"And here is message number uno!" Miley exclaimed, tossing him a pink note.

"Um, thanks. Anyway, I was going to ask you and Alex if you wanted to come and watch me film at the Camp Rock studio. Mitch will be there! She misses you guys."

The girl gasped. "YES! DUH! Mitchie, Alex, and I are like… THIS!" Miley screamed, managing to cross her pinky, ring finger, and middle finger after a while.

"Great. Let's hope Alex says yes."

--

"Message number dos!" Miley curtsied, handing her best friend another pink letter from her other best friend.

Miley mimicked Nate's smile as he read the letter. She loved how her friends were going out. They barely made her feel like the third wheel, although she hated when she did. But Miley was one of those 'all-for-love' girls. She believed in love at first sight. She believed in finding that special guy that can make your world rock. Of course, she wasn't a slut, running out to boys. She also believed in _waiting _for love to come to you.

And her being that kind of girl, she loved watching the looks on her friends' faces when they did romantic things for each other. And the up side? They always did. Alex and Nate were both semi-quiet people with a sense of humor and very caring, sensitive, and romantic. Sending secret love letters to each other was just one of the usual things they did for each other!

"Hey…" Alex giggled as she popped up beside me, smiling at Nate.

"Hey… So, you guys ready?!"

**Miley's POV**

I squealed, and everyone in the hall turned to look at me. "What, never seen a girl happy, before?!"

They turned away, and I ran to Nate's car, the couple laughing and trailing behind me. I hopped into the backseat, and seat belted, getting ready to go to where they filmed.

--

"Would've married you in Vegas, had you given me the chance to say 'I do'! Couldn't make it anymore obvious, could you? Be anymore obvious, could you?!" I belted out with Alex and Nate the words as Nate's convertible drove into his… filmy placey thing-ma-jig…

"WOO! ROCK ON, HOLLYWOOD!" I yelled when I jumped out of the car.

Again, all eyes were on me. …Awkward… I get carried away when the radio's on… Alex and Nate know that! They shouldn't have played one of my favorite songs when we were so close!! How embarrassing…

I cleared my throat. "Uh, what? Never seen a girl pretend to be a rock star, before?"

"Uh, I'll just…" Nate laughed embarrassingly, pulling my arm and dragging me in the direction of his trailer, Alex by his side.

"Wow… Not a good way to start off in Hollywood…" I laughed nervously, stumbling to a couch in his trailer.

"Hah, yeah. Nice going with the pose, too." Alex teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her, then quickly remembered Mitchie! "Guys! Where's Mitchie?!"

"Oh," Nate answered from in his closet, "she's getting hair and makeup ready. She's playing a girl named Demi."

"Suh-WEET! Lex and I are going to go look for her." I stated, clutching Alex's arm and walking out of the trailer, only hearing Nate say, 'Okay! Be careful!'

"This. Is. AWESOME!" I squeaked, jumping around. **(A/N Miley isn't Hannah lol)**

"I know! We can totally score some autographs!" Alex excitedly replied as we skipped in a circle.

"Hah! Forget about autographs, who are Nate's co-stars?!"

"Oh, well, he's not playing the main character. Just the main character's brother. He's playing Nick Jonas." Alex informed me.

"Oh, that's cool. The name 'Nick' does kind of fit him." I blinked.

"Huh… True… Well, let's go look for Mitch!" She smiled as we wandered around.

"Hi! Hi! Hiya! Hello!" I greeted random crew workers I saw on set, rolling around cameras, lights, and other stuff, earning either weird looks, smiles, waves, or 'Why-Is-This-Girl-Waving-At-Me' wave/looks.

"Oh, my gosh! A hot dude!" I whisper-yelled at Alex, staring at the boy in front of me.

"He looks older than us." She tilted her head as we eyed the brunette, talking to a man that I guessed was the director.

"Let's go say hi!" I hopped up and down.

"No! We're looking for Mitchie!"

I pouted. "Oh, come on, Lex! What's better than saying 'hi' to random, hot stars?!"

She sighed. "Fine… But I have a boyfriend. And we have to surprise Mitchie-"

"Surprise, surprise!"

We gasped and jumped about a foot in the air, turning around. "MITCHIE!" We yelled, pummeling her with hugs.

She laughed. "Hello to you guys, too!"

"How'd you find out we were here? Or did you just spot my shining hair from afar?" I joked, flicking my hair with my hand.

"Well, I visited Nate and he said you guys were here."

I scowled. "Stupid boyfriend of Alex." I glared at her playfully.

Alex blushed and Mitchie gasped. "YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT?!"

"I know! Finally!" I sang.

Mitchie hugged us. "Gosh, I haven't seen you guys in forever! Oh, and I heard of your dramatic entrance." She smirked toe me.

"Psh, hah, yeah, _Alex_. You weirdo…"

They rolled their eyes and smiled, slapping my arm. "Shut it, clumsy."

I stuck my tongue at them. "I don't fall. I'm just testing the gravity…"

"Right… well, you guys want a tour?"

We squealed. "Yes! And tell us everything! The movie, life, boys…" Alex trailed off, nudging Mitchie.

"Well, in the movie, I have a love interest-"

"Oh my gosh, is he hot?"

"Miley." She laughed. "I guess he is, but we're just friends."

"YES." They laughed and I blushed. "Um, go on."

"**(Insert Camp Rock summary here. Blah blah blahhh)**, so yeah!"

"It sounds… _awesome_!" Alex screeched.

"Oh, and look, there my love interest is. Shane! Over here!" Our jaws almost dropped.

Look! It's the hot dude! Yay!!! …Um, I'm a little hyper right now.. I am, seriously, I'm on the set of a MOVIE!! The hot dude turned around, looking where the voice was coming from. When he spotted us, he smiled and started walking over, with a hair flick. Grrr, stupid hair flicks. This may sound odd, but they turn me on. HAHA! Okay, enough of that.

"Hey, I'm Shane." He introduced, shaking our hands.

I bit my lip when my hand felt weird when our skin connected, but I ignored it, him smiling. "I'm Alex." Alex nodded politely.

"And you?" He pointed at me.

My eyes widened. "I- I… I- I'm… uhh…" After a pause of the three of them staring at me, I blinked. "Wait, what's the question again?"

"That's Miley." Nate laughed from behind, putting his arm around me. **(A/N Nate and Miley never had and don't have a relationship! Just making it clear. He's with Alex. The three of them are just really close and it's natural for them lol)**

"R- Right." I stuttered.

Shane's beautiful smile faltered, but he smiled again. "Hey, Nate."

"Hey." Nate nodded at him.

"So, I'm gon-"

"BUDDIES!"

We were startled when we saw an older boy sprinting as if a bowling pin about to knock us over. And well, when people run after me, I get _so _freaked out. Even in tag. I start screaming… So, me being the most embarrassing person, I started screaming like crazy and running.

Running where? Who knows. I just ran. "What?" The boy asked when I ran into a tree.

"Damn tree… Who put that there…?" I groggily asked, fluttering my eyes so that I could see straight.

They crowded around me and just stared in concern. After a silence, the boy that was running, stuck his hand out and smiled perkily. "I'm Jason!"

"I'm… Ugh…" I groaned, flipping on my stomach and burying my head in the grass.

"Okay, let's get ready to film!" Someone yelled.

Shuffling was heard, but I ignored it, just laying there. "Um… who's that?"

"Oh, that's Miley. She's with Nate and I." I heard Mitchie explain.

"Oookay… We can use her for a different scene… But it really doesn't fit in this scene…"

I laughed and slowly got up, trudging to where Alex patiently stood. The director smiled. "Hello, I'm **(…Idk). **Nice to see you on set."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Miley…"

"Well, you and your friend are very beautiful. Maybe you two can be extras for something."

Alex and I blushed. "Um, thanks." Alex smiled. "I'm Nate's girlfriend."

"Oh! Are you?"

"OKAY! Can we get to the scene?!" Shane whined.

I stifled a giggle as the director sighed. "Yes, Shane. This is the scene where Demi gets confronted. And… ACTION!"

--

"So… how was I?"

I jumped, for like, the twentieth time that day, and almost dropped the donut I was holding. "What?" I pivoted on my heel and saw Shane smirking down at me. "Oh! It's you…"

He laughed. "Yeah, it's me. What did you think?"

I shrugged, holding back a smile. "You were okay."

"Oh, was I?" He questioned as he followed me around the food table.

"I mean, I guess you were good."

"Playing hard to get?"

I fakely gasped and turned to look back at him, almost freezing from the fact of how close we were. "Me? Hard to get?! Please."

"So, you want me to introduce you to people?"

"Nah, Mitchie already filled that job. I met Meghan and everyone."

"Okay…" He picked up and apple and started munching on it. "So… are you and Nate going out?"

I almost spit out my cookie (Yes, I am now holding a cookie.). "You're kidding!"

"…No…"

I laughed in disbelief. "Oh gosh, I'd rather jump in front of a car. We're really good friends, and he's going out with Alex."

"Oh, well-"

I bit my lip when my phone vibrated.

_1 New Text Message From: Alexxx_

_Miles! Meet us the place where they last filmd! We're meeting up b4 the bonfire!_

"Holy shtix, we're having a bonfire?!" I wondered aloud, making Shane crack up.

I blushed and he responded to my _supposed _to be inside thoughts. "Yeah. We have an awesome cast and crew."

"Well, I have to go. Bye." I scurried off. How awkward was that?

"Aw, you didn't bring food?" Nate complained.

"You didn't ask!" I retorted, sitting by Alex and Mitchie on the stage, Nate standing.

"Oh, Nate, your costar is HOT!"

He made a face. "Gross! Which one? Shane?"

"Uh, yeah! Have you SEEN him? Seriously, Mitchie, if you don't take him, I will." I laughed.

Mitchie giggled and shook her head. "Remember, I'm going out with Jake."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Zombie Slayer." Alex acknowledged.

"But gah, Miles! He's eighteen!"

"So? I'm sixteen!" I defended, crossing my arms.

"He's a senior. You're a sophomore." Nate tried again.

"We're only two years apart. Come on, Nate." I kicked him. "Alex, control your boyfriend."

She laughed and ruffled his hair, making him lean up and kiss her, Mitchie gagging. "Ew, ew! PDA!"

We all laughed and before we knew it, everyone was here.

"Anyone want to sing a song for us?" The director grinned, standing on stage and speaking into the microphone. "Come on, nobody?"

"Meghan, go!" I whispered, nudging the blond girl.

She quietly laughed. "No! Why don't you?"

"Oh, yeah! You seemed very enthusiastic when you jumped out of the car!" (Insert What's his Name here) smugly stated.

I glared at him. "Hey, music gets me pumped up, and-"

"MILEY WILL DO IT!"

My jaw dropped and I stared at Nate. That son of a- "Will you?" The director grinned.

I coughed. "I- uh, I… lost my voice!" I ended in a hoarse tone.

"Lies! Miley! Miley!" Before I knew it, the whole crowd was chanting my name. Stupid Nate. Didn't I tell Alex to control him?!

I knew the whole Camp Rock cast and crew, by now. They were all really nice, and we all bonded. It was pretty cool.

"Pleeeease?"

I huffed. "FINE." Once I grabbed the microphone I immediately glared at Nate, who squished with Mitchie and Alex to the front of the crowd and smiled arrogantly. "But, Nathanial Gray, remember. I will hurt you."

Everyone laughed and Nate's face flushed. "Uh…" I started looking around in confusion.

"Sing the song you were singing when you first came in!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

I gave the crowd a look. "You guys suck. But, okay!" I smiled happily. "That's my favorite song! Vegas By: All Time Low!"

**(A/N I LOVE this song! But I don't feel like putting the lyrics… so yeah. Lol)**

At the end, I bowed and everyone went wild. "Thank you, thank you all." I curtsied jokingly.

They laughed and I handed the phone back to Mr. Director. "Brava, Miley, Brava!"

--

"You were great."

I smiled at Shane. "Thanks. I usually don't like singing in front of crowds…"

"I didn't either. But, look where I am now!" He grinned, sitting by me on the log.

"Yeah… What's next? You turn into some heartthrob on every magazine?"

He chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. This is my one chance, and I'm taking it. You should go to Hollywood."

"Well, I'm here now!" I piped up.

"No, I mean… as a star. Like me! In movies and all."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I can act?"

A smirk appeared on his lips. "Well, you're pretty good at acting like you don't like me."

My jaw dropped, but I quickly shut it. "I- wh- I'm not acting! But, IF I did -which I don't!-, how can I be such a good actress that you figured out I do -WHICH I DON'T-?"

A playfully grin played his lips. "Maybe I… overheard something…"

I gasped. "What?"

"Well, you don't like me, remember? So it wouldn't matter."

I sighed and bit my lip. "Okay, so maybe just a crush. You know, you're a movie star now! So a celebrity crush is all."

He pouted, but nodded. "So, you admit it."

I gave him the evil eye. "How many times do you want to hear it?"

Shane slyly grinned. "As long as you're willing."

"Well I'm not."

"It's okay. I got the memory saved in my mind."

I rolled my eyes. "So what'd you hear?"

He shrugged and grinned. "Everything."

I sighed and he smiled at me. "So, since you like me, it wouldn't be a problem if we went out!"

I but my lip. "Shane, I don't live around here. And you're going to become a singing movie star. Do you really think it'll work?"

I avoided his eyes, knowing they were irresistible, and if I looked into them, I'd give in.

"Miley, if you can stay friends with all these stars, you can go out with one."

I frowned. "I wish."

"Do you believe in love?"

Looking down, I whispered, "Yes."

"Then go out with me."

I smiled sarcastically and laughed, "That sounds so romantic."

"Miles, really."

I sighed, again. "Promise it'll work…?"

"It'll be better when you get a record deal and join me in Hollywood!" He exclaimed in a pappy voice.

Laughing, I shook my head. "Right…"

Shane smiled his million dollar smile as his gorgeous eyes bored into mine, and before I knew it, he leaned in and kissed me. And that's when I felt sparks. Like every other cliché movie or story. I felt it. Funny, we were even on the set!

"Don't you think we're going too fast?" I blurted out when we pulled away, panting, even though I really didn't regret it at all.

Shane smiled. "If you think so, we can stop…"

"Oh, what the hell." I rolled my eyes, kissing him again.

Maybe our relationship will work. I met him for a day, but I believe in love at first sight. I'm fine.

--

**Okayyy, that's it. Hope you enjoyed lol**


End file.
